Devils, Monsters, and Nightmares
by FantasyLover9199
Summary: "I know what you've been through, but here's our chance to fucking bring this place and all of the gits in it to the ground. Are you gonna run away, or are you gonna stay here and bleeding fight for your own freedom?" Redone. One part is Jason's first solo conquest. And the other is a AU defeat of the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm highly suspicious_  
_I'm highly suspicious of you_  
_I'm highly suspicious_  
_Highly suspicious of you_

_Highly suspicious_  
_Highly suspicious of you_  
_Highly suspicious_  
_Highly suspicious of you_

**Highly Suspicious**_, My Morning Jacket_

* * *

Loud screeches of alarm echoed with the building upon his entrance and, almost immediately, Jason watched havoc unfold before him, nervous goosebumps spreading underneath his skin tight jacket purchased especially for the occasion despite his expression remaining hard and determined.

"Evening," he stated loudly, doing a little head bow before swerving out of the range of a bullet one of the people sent his way. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, the man shook his head, pretending to be amused by such a foolish act.

"That wasn't too bleeding smart, yeah?" And with that, the he ran through the crowd, his arms pointed outward as a stream of fire poured from his flamethrower. He could hear yelps and curses escape his victims lips as the flames consumed each individual, and found himself amused at how some of the employees attempted to run from them, enjoying that they did not register that the flames would reach them eventually. When he reached the back wall of the room, Jason turned on the balls of his feet, tilting his head as he surveyed the scene he had created, with seas of flames on either side of a paved pathway where he had been running.

Making eye contact with a middle aged man quivering in the corner in an attempt to shield himself from the damage, the man took a step towards him, a bit in awe of the way his body tensed with fear at his sudden movement.

His hand grasped at his collar as he yanked him upwards to look upon his, rage pulsing through his being as he opened his mouth to speak, his voice coming out as a low, amused growl that brought out a little whimper from the mousy man's lips.

"Where do you hold your victims?" Raising his eyebrows expectantly, he gave his shirt another angry tug, bring his face closer to his as his fingers began to tear through the fabric, his gaze darkening as he looked upon his pathetic features.

"I asked you a fucking question," he stated, feeling his fingers tighten against his neck before he finally found his words.

"B-b-ben-neath…" It was difficult for his to control his urge to laugh at his pathetic attempts to stutter out an answer and so, after taking a moment to maintain his composure, the man demanded that he show his before yanking him into a standing position and gesturing that he lead the way. As the sprinklers had begun to go off, he once again destroyed their hope by barricading the exits with pieces of the slowly crumbling building, shaking the earth only whose doorways stood and watching as the ceiling caved, blocking them from exiting unless he showed them mercy.

With that, he was lead down a set of stairs, to a floor that seemed eerily familiar, with many doors that he could just vaguely remember being dragged by the first time he had visited the Rommel offices. A small, almost scared laugh escaped his lips, causing the man to jerk as if he had heard a gunshot, which only escalated the noise echoing from Jason Todd's mouth as they walked down the dark hallway.

"Do you remember me?" he finally asked, eying the twitchy man with curiosity, wondering if he had any idea who he was, or even why he had decided to pay Joker and his cronies this little visit. He remained silent, obviously petrified that he might answer incorrectly and lose his life as a result of it, though it only took another singe from his fingertips for him to nod is head in response.

"Y-y-yes," he stammered, rubbing his neck whose he had left his mark, wincing at the pain that was still stinging his nerves. Nodding slightly, he pursed his lips, remaining silent for a moment as they continued walking towards where the rest remained captive.

"Were you there?" he finally asked, eying him so as to make sure that he did not lie as he watched him shake his head. "N-no, I-I wasn't."

By the time he had answered his, he was already reaching for the handle of the door that contained their many prisoners, unlocking it with trembling hands before pushing it open as a little grunt escaped his lips.

Almost immediately, Jason was faced with a slew of faces, both familiar and not so much, staring at his with intense curiosity as if they were wondering whether or not he was those to kill or save them. After waiting for a moment, he nodded at them and offered the lot of them a reassuring smile, and despite it coming off as more of a grimace, it seemed to fulfill its purpose.

"Come with me, yeah?" And with that, they were standing hesitantly in order to follow his out, and before they had all escaped the room, he pushed the man in the opposite direction, making it clear that he wished to speak with the captives alone.

"I know what you've been through, but here's our chance to fucking bring this place and all of the gits in it to the ground. Are you gonna run away, or are you gonna stay here and bleeding fight for your own freedom?" Raising his eyebrows, he looked at the lot of them, watching as the same determination he possessed sparked one by one in each of their eyes.

"Right," clearing his throat as a smile twitched on the corners of his lip. "Let's go then, yeah?"

* * *

_This is one of his conquests after his resurrection from the Lazarus Pit._


	2. Chapter 2

"No. Never again," he hissed, feeling heat begin to consume his being as he slammed him to the ground. his thoughts slipped from his as his body began to vibrate, a sensation he had only experienced no more than four times in his life, yet one that seemed welcome in such a scenario.

"I am no one's puppet," Jason growled, his hands beginning to tear through the fabric of his shirt as his eyes glowed darkly within the dimly lit room. Fear had been left behind as he soared upward, dragging him with his before throwing him across the room, using air to hold him against the wall as he flew towards him, bringing his face mere inches away from his as he lost control and succumbed to the anger that he had been left simmering for far too long.

"You will not control me again. Do you fucking hear me?" he shouted, dragging him upwards with his as they darted towards the ceiling. Once he had been laid flat against it, kept up only by his out of control anger as he lingered below him, his body still shaking uncontrollably as he lost whatever sanity he might have been holding on to.

"You will never hurt anyone again, you fucking sadistic bastard!" Another bolt of fire shot out of his flamethrower, hitting him in the chest and burning whatever fabric had been left of his shirt away. "You… you will die here!" he screamed, his tone taking on a possessed quality that Jason would never have been able to consciously channel, every word echoing as a reflection of the power he no longer had control over.

"You will burn and you will rot and not a single bleeding soul will miss you because you are dirt. You are not wanted by anyone. You are worthless, and you bring everyone nothing but pain! And I will bring you pain, Joker, and you will scream and you will wish you had never fucked with us. Fucked with me." his clothing had begun to light on fire as bolts of it continued to spring from around body, met with pools of water slicking down his figure in order to quell the burns, and the drops falling from Jason's being hit the floor with a loud _drip._

A deafening scream escaped his lips as his body exploded, everything he had trained for years to gain control over the clown streaming out of his levitating figure across the space of the vast room. Flames mixed with pools of water cascaded through the air at a rapid pace, and the room around them shook as the walls began to crack under the pressure of his attack. Burns began to form upon his skin as he lost his anger, breaking the natural limits of his as it consumed his entire being, his brain shut down to all but the seething pain he was enduring as he continued to screech at the impact of it all. The room was red, then blue, then slowly, it faded to black as he fell…

* * *

His body hit the ground with a loud _thud __t_o accompany it, and for an undetermined amount of time, the man lay there, unconscious and numb to the world that was crumbling around his. Until, finally, he opened his eyes and was exposed to the sight, a loud groan escaping his lips as he struggled to recall what had just occurred. As he attempted to stand, the man dizzily fell back down to the ground, his consciousness blurry as he limped blindly across the floor, stopping only when he made contact with a soaking wet figure. _Joker. _Almost immediately, he snapped to, noticing only then the state that the building was in, feeling the structure of it ready to give in as fire began to consume its confines.

Gasping, he spotted the knife, his actions inexplicable and desperate as he crawled over to grab it, accidentally snatching the blade and making contact with a severely burnt section of his hand.

"Shit," he swore, flipping it over to grasp the handle before hobbling back over to the Joker's supposedly lifeless body lay, burnt and limp. As he hovered over his, a sense of pride ran through his as the realization that he had ended it all hit his, and for a millisecond, the hint of a smile tugged on the corners of his lips. However, before any true joy could settle, he heard a loud _crack _and turned to see one of the walls had begun to cave, causing his to jerk back to his former torturer with a vengeful glare, tears welling in his bloodshot eyes as he was forced to gasp for air within the smoky confines of the room.

"You will never hurt anyone again," he choked, ripping the remaining shreds of his shirt and slicing at his throat, determined to make sure that he was dead before he left. "You will never hurt anyone again," Jason repeated, swallowing back a sob as he continued to maim his, stabbing his lightly everywhere from his arms to his stomach, still shaking as his body twitched with pain.

"Do you hear me, Joker?" he cried, bringing his knife to his chest and digging it in deep under his left lung. "Never…" The man began to carve the word deep within his skin, cutting past the muscle with a desperate determination to prove his point, to end the cycle once and for all. "Again…" Jay finished the phrase, surveying his masterpiece as blood covered his hand whose he had been holding his down. Glancing down towards his own scar, he let out a muffled sob of relief as he realized his work was done, a pained grin spreading across his lips as he let the knife drop to the ground.

Jason came to a standing position, still hunched over with his injuries as he stared down at the lifeless corpse of Joker one last time before limping off, grabbing the knife as a sort of souvenir as he flew upwards through the crumbling ceiling, the flames scathing against his body once more as he shook from use of his power.

The chaos had cleared due to the fire he had started, yet they had left their mark in the form of lifeless bodies scattered across the floor, mainly of those who had worked for the cruel man that now lay dead below them. _They'll all rot in hell_, he thought, scowling at the sight before he escaped through a hole that had been made in one of the crumbling walls. Air hit his face like a fist to the face as he gasped, his figure trembling with the impact of what he had just completed, his heart racing abnormally even as relief settled within the hallow of his chest. _Never again._ his breathing was heavy due to his injuries as he soared into the sky, glancing down every now and again to catch his last glimpses at the end of it all—at his long awaited chance for peace.

Bruce Wayne's house, hoping he had not already stumbled upon his stack of letters or gone into a panic. his matted hair had become mixed with blood, and his skin was now a plethora of colors from the numerous burns, cuts and bruises he had earned during his self proclaimed mission; and yet, it was worth it.

_I'm free._

The smile then spread to a large grin as he flew over the familiar houses belonging to Gotham's many residents, and Jason Todd felt a surge of pride disperse throughout his being at the thought that he had made it so that they might live peacefully as well—so that they could all have the chance they deserved to be happy. Finally, as he reached the Wayne residence, the man collided with the ground of their yard, stumbling over as a result of the impact of his landing.

Collecting himself, Jay blinked repeatedly, attempting to correct his blurring vision as he struggled to push open the door leading to the inside of the house. The vigilante gave it one last push, a relieved smile ever present upon his lips as he stumbled inside, slamming the door behind his before gathering the will to stagger into the Wayne's living room. Once he had done so, he had lost almost all sight and consciousness, yet found the power within his to shout three words loud enough that the entire household, whoever they might be, could hear them.

"I did it."

And with that, he fell to the ground, his body collapsing with the weight of his injuries as his eyes fluttered shut, the corners of his lips still pulled upward in a peaceful smile.


End file.
